The real story
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: There was another person on destiny islands. A girl. Riku was her best friend. When she disappeared he promised one day that he'd find her. Now keyblade in hand he's off to find and save her from whatevers out there. little romancy but enjoys


Laughter rang through destiny island. Two children sat on the beach smiling. One had short spikey silver hair. They other had long black hair. The boy had the silver hair and ice blue eyes. The girl had the black hair and forest green eyes.

"So Jade. What next?" The boy asked.

"I dunno. One a these days though i'm gonna get out of here and explore. There's more then this out there Riku." Jade said. Riku laughed. Jade raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Your so silly. How are you suppose to get off the island?" Riku asked.

"Duh! I'm gonna make a raft." Jade said laughing. Riku had figured she'd say that but he'd asked anyways.

"Jade! Riku! Go collect your things time to come inside!" Called a female voice. It was Riku's mom. Jade had no family so she stayed with Riku and his family since the two were best friends.

"I'll get the stuff and meet you inside." Jade said. Riku nodded. He ran towards the houses and she ran to the secret place.

"Riku!" Said a familiar voice. Suddenly Riku snapped out of his dreams. Kairi was inches from him and frowning.

"What?" Riku asked.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." Kairi said. Kairi had arrived shortly after that day the dream had taken place. The dream in fact was a memory. Jade had never returned. The next morning Riku and Sora had gone to the secret place to find the things he and Jade had left but no Jade. The two had searched all over the island and never found her. Riku had never forgotten her plan so now he was planning to go. Kairi and Sora insisted on going even though neither knew his reason.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He said. He wanted to find jade. It was the last day of preparing. They'd leave the next day.

"Well tomorrows the day!" She said cheerily. After she'd left Riku shook his head. Kairi was always so happy. That must be why Sora liked her so much. Riku wanted to see Jade again. She was funny, cute, smart, and a million other things to him. Then he noticed a storm brewing. He spun slashing with his wooden sword hitting a creature. The creature just looked at him. Suddenly his sword became something else. It had a red handle with a black blade and it looked reminisent of a large key. He slashed the creature and it disapepared. Then he heard a scream. It was Kairi. He ran towards it but his foot got caught and he hit the ground. A cold laugh rang in the air as a figure clad in black walked by. The person dropped something right infront of riku then walked toward the sounds of kairi's screams chuckling. Darkness swallowed Riku and he felt himself tumbling through darkness. He had the thing dropped clutched in his hand. He put the object in his pocket and walked on. He knew he wasn't on destiny island anymore and he had to find out what happened. He recognized the voice. Before he'd fallen two words had been spoken.

"Never forget." It had been a long time but not long enough. Jade had said it. What she was doing he had no idea but he planned to find out. It didn't matter how long it took. He didn't have to walk far though because as soon as he entered two big doors and was greeted by a figure dressed in black. The person had long back hair, a black trenchcoat, black jeans, shoes, a shirt, and sunglasses. They carried a gunblade in one hand. The handle was black and so was the blade. Red designs scrolled down the blade. 'Forsaken eternity' was etched into it. A soft chuckle escaped the person obviously a girl about riku's age.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jade?" Riku asked holding his weapon ready. She snickered rolling her head to look at him her grin crazed. Her head tilted up and to the side her glasses had fallen down her nose showing deep forest green eyes.

"Me? I'm fine. So silly of you to forget me Riku." Jade said grinning. Riku growled. This lunatic couldn't be jade. There was no way. Yet she sounded and looked like jade plus she knew him.

"Your not Jade!" He said charging. She slipped around him catching him in a headlock. Using her right hand she pulled back her coat sleeve to reveal a long scar that arc from the top of her left arm near her wrist to the bottom of that arm near her elbow. Riku gasped. Jade had a scar exactly like that from falling off the roof of the shack.

"You sure about that?" She asked covering her arm back up. Riku struggled against her hold. However with her loose clothes he couldn't get a good hit or hold. He remembered Jade always dressing in loose clothes. She'd said it made her harder to hit.

"You can't be! Jade wasn't anything like you. Your crazy." He said. She released her hold and cackled maniacly. She waved to Riku then leaped onto some crates then out of site. Riku dropped his weapon and slumped against a wall.

"So there are two keyblade masters." said a voice. Riku looked up to see a man with long brown hair and a gunblade standing there. The man chuckled. Two people followed him. A girl with long brown hair and a girl with short dark hair.

"So there is a second one!" Said the girl with short hair.

"Calm down Yuffie." Said the other girl.

"Your no fun Aerith." Said Yuffie. The guy chuckled.

"As you know those are Aerith and Yuffie. I'm Leon and your the keyblade master obviously." Leon said.

"My name is Riku. All I want is my friend back." Riku said. Leon smirked.

"One of your friends is off finding a girl. You must be talking about the crazy chick." Yuffie said.

"I don't know what made jade that way but I intend to get her back." Riku said. Riku was of course was forced to follow them in order to find a way of transportation. Cid had no problems providing a gummi ship for them. There was a bit of static as the radio seemed to start.

"Leon...get..now..help!" said a voice on the other end. Leon shook his head.

"That was the colluseum. Seems like she went there." Leon said. So once they landed at the collesuem they were met by a half goat named phil. He lead then to an entrace to the arena above the stairs. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. A sea of black an in the middle two people. A blonde man carrying a sword about as large as him and a silver haired man carrying a long thing blade.

"Whoa! What are those?" Riku asked.

"Heartless." Leon said. Suddenly Leon and Yuffie both jumped into the fight. Riku figuring they'd need help also joined in. Magic flashed and metal struck killing heartless left and right. Many were the weak shadows yet a few soldiers and others roamed including rhapsodies, nocturnes, and operas. Once done Aerith healed them all. They she ran over to the blonde man and greeted him happily.

"Where have you been, Cloud?" She asked.

"Looking for you." He said smiling. A laugh broke the happy air. Everyone looked to see Jade sitting at the top of the opposite bleachers. She was smiling like a maniac.

"Quite sorry I broke up a happy reunion but I can't let you all stand in my way." Jade said before jumping down landing in the middle of the group. Both cloud and leon attacked only to have her side step them. She attacked knocking both yuffie and aerith out. Then she smiled. The barrier to the arena had formed. They were all trapped inside till one person or side was left standing. Riku stood frozen. Jade was his friend. He couldn't hurt his friend. Cloud attacked. She caught him with a wind attack bouncing him off the barrier. He managed to get up just as she clashed with leon. Metal on metal sparked and leon's blade began to glow blue with magic. Jade dropped her gunblade under and shifted her weight kicking him in the chest. He staggered back and she smiled.

"Etheral darkness.." she muttered. Then everything darkened. Big explosions of fire spells rocked the arena. All four guys were back to back in the middle. What they didn't realize was the fire was a distraction. Jade stood on an invisible platform then fell forward. She flipped and landed in the middle of the guy. 'Thwap, Thwap.' Was heard as cloud and riku both hit the floor. Both the silver haired man and leon were left. Leon gave a startled yell. He back up only to be hit with one of the fire spells. Jade laughed amused by his stupidity. Normally leon didn't make such stupid mistakes.

"So Seph. Just You and me." She said. Noticing his wrinkle his nose in annoyance and glare at her with his mako green eyes she smiled.

"One it's Sephiroth to you ya lunatic and two your gonna lose." He said annoyed. Jade laughed.

"You had your own crazy little escapade so don't start on me." She said before attacking. He knew he had to keep her at a distance. If she got close he was in trouble. Knowing what he'd do she smirked. She made several vertical slashes making his blade hum at the force of the hits. He had to pause letting the blade settle. She held the blade out and there was a bang as the shot was fired. She did use a gunblade so he had forgotten how dangerous she was at long range as well. He managed to move so the bullet hit his right shoulder. Blood began to flow down his side. This wound was minor. However Jade's oppurtunity wasn't. She rushed in and knocked him to the ground his blade sliding across the arena floor.

"Cheating brat." he hissed. She removed her sunglasses showing her forest green eyes the pupil a void of black as well as the whites.

"And here you were suppose to be the best Seph." She said stepping on his shoulder. Magic held him bound. He grimaced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. Jade smiled as if she found it fun.

"You haven't beat me yet." He flipped her onto her back and rose quickly. She chuckled and spun kicking his legs out from under him.

"Still good. Just not good enough." She said before knocking him unconcious. A peice of paper landed in the middle of the floor once she'd disappeared through a portal. It was obviously much later when everyone had woken up and been healed. Yuffie found the paper and read it aloud after glancing over it.

"Dear riku, As for my leaving i'm sorry. I should have told you i was leaving a day earlier then I told you. That means by now i'm gone. I didn't want you following. You still have friends and family here on the island. I will miss you but I swear one day i'll come back. Maybe just maybe then we can go together and I can show you all the new things i've seen. Maybe you'll come looking for me and we'll meet in some grand adventure. Anyway until we meet again, (love) Jade." She read stating that the word love was in a heart.

"Interesting but why didn't she kill us?" Cloud asked. Everyone knew she'd had the perfect oppurtunity to. Then Riku smiled.

"The Jade I knew hated the idea of killing anything. Maybe whoever did this to her isn't as in control as they thought." He said. The others agreed that made sense considering things like the content of the letter. So cloud, leon, and sephiroth would take riku to where jade was most likely to be. Hollow bastion. Each had their own reason for going. Cloud to keep aerith safe, leon to end the darkness, sephiroth for revenge, riku for jade. It was easy to reach the library where on a table alone was a journal.

"I don't know how long i've been here. Most times are dark. I know i'm not myself. This is one of the few times I am. I miss everyone soo much and just want to see them again. Yet could they forgive me? I've stained my hands with so much blood. They may not see it since it's all washed away but to me it's clear as day. My heart aches and sometimes feels like it's not even there. The weapon at my side isn't even my own. I don't know what's going on. I just hear this voice. It says it's called Ansem, the seeker of darkness. It scares me I know that. I've destroyed to many lives, killed to many people to be forgiven but maybe. Just maybe my Riku will save me. Jade.." Cloud read. Riku snatched it away. It was certainly written in the same loopy, but neat handwriting jade had always had. She'd certainly changed but not so much that Riku didn't recognize her.

"Sounds like we've never met the real jade." Leon said.

"No. Definately not. The real jade is nothing like this." Riku set it down. Cloud picked it back up and flipped through the entries.

"Here's another from about 6 years ago not long before the last one." Cloud said.

"That's about how long she's been gone." Riku said.

"It's strange. I went to collect our things and saw the door of the secret place closed as always. Then it began to open. All I saw was light and a strange figure. Suddenly I was here in this library. Riku and Sora will be worried but I can't find a way out. Earlier today there are things I can't remember. It's just odd. I awoke here a weapon next to my chair. I don't recognize it. Yet now I feel my mind slipping to darkness my sanity snapping. I don't know what's going on but the coming times seem to be ready to prove difficult. Jade.." He read. They others agreed. This ansem person was behind it all. He'd brought jade here in order to control her. They entered the next room with Jade in a fight. Problem was that she was fighting Sora and he didn't recognize her. She beat Sora but he got in a lucky last shot with the keyblade. Both were unconcious when they got there. Sora woke up easily but Riku was trying to wake jade up with hopes that she wouldn't attack. A voice laughed. Suddenly a new figure appeared. He had short silver hair, tanned skin and the symbol of the heartless.

"It seems that Jade you need to awaken for one more fight." He said. She disappeared and reappeared next to ansem fully concious. Then the fight was on. She was fighting all of them but Riku. She was also winning. Her power had increased exponentially. She brought the fight all through the castle. Then they reached a tower. They others followed her in. She leaped over them, closing and locking the door. Realizing she'd probably sealed it tightly they all took a seat. Now it was her versus Riku. He refused to fight back merely blocking her best he could. She knocked him to the ground a glint in her eyes meaning she would finish it here and now. Then as she struck a glow appeared. The thing that Riku had put in his pocket had made a small sheild. Then it joined to his keyblade. The blade was a midnight blue with silver metal wrapping around it loosely. The handle was jet black with silver as well. 'Final requiem' was etched in it. Riku realizing he couldn't get jade back this way began to fight back. Now he was suddenly winning. The fight went for hours. Riku caught her with a final blow causing her to stagger and fall unconcious. Now Riku was off to deal with Ansem. The seeker of darkness had gone to the roof. Riku was caught off guard by the waiting ansem. Yet ansem had floated into mid air. Being foolish Riku tried to catch him only to fall. Almost out of nowhere a wyvern caught him. Riku was amazed as when it brought him back to roof level Jade was fighting ansem. Her look had changed. She wore a grey tank, white jean, white gloves, grey shoes, and weilded a silver gunblade with black designs. The heartless were following her command. Obviously they had turned on Ansem. The seeker of darkness was being defeated by the darkness he had created. Leaving Ansem to his fate they unlocked the others from the tower room. They were all amazed by Jade. Then from the roof everyone watched the stars and worlds return the night sky to it's beauty. Riku leaned his head on jades shoulder arms around her neck. She locked her hands with his leaning her head back. Both teens were smiling happier then they'd been in a while.

Fin


End file.
